Music Shuffle Drabble
by KatelynRoxUrSox
Summary: Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. Put on your music on shuffle and start playing songs. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the time the song goes on to write.
1. Chapter 1

****NEW AUTHOR"S NOTE** So i have nooo clue what the heck happened to the formatting but litteraly it was sooo hard to read that... that was super weird, so I reformatted this story so you can read it perfectly. **

**a/n: I found this Music Shuffle Drabble on here, but I heard it was floating around on LJ and floated here…but so anyways it sounded like fun so I decided to try it, plus I've had terrible writers block, so this is nice to help me write! **

**This is the first time I've done this, so I'm going to try to come up with the pairings before I put my music on shuffle…that's an extra challenge. If I like that, I'll stick with it, otherwise I'll put my shuffle on and then pair as I go!**

**I'm just doing this for fun. IDK if there are any like 'contests' or groups or forums or whatever for this on fanfic. **

**But so yeah hope you like them and hope you try it to! If you do try this send me a link or stick it in a review cuz I'd love to read them!**

**Pairings (not always like romance relationships. Can be friendships or family members).**

**In my first 10:**

**1. **Hotch/ Haley, **2. **JJ/Will,** 3. **Emily/ Morgan,** 4. **JJ/ Henry,** 5. **Emily/ JJ, **6. **Garcia/ Kevin,** 7. **Reid/ Emily,** 8. **Hotch/ Emily,** 9. **Rossi/ Emily, **10. **Morgan/ Hotch.

**(song, artist)**

**1. _Whatever It Takes_ - Lifehouse**

"Aaron, you have a son and a wife. Why isn't that good enough for you?" She shouted.

"Haley, it is good enough for me. But that's my team. I have to be loyal to them, too!" He reasoned.

"We're your FAMILY! We should be the most important thing!" Haley exclaimed.

"You are. Haley," Hotch said, looking into Haley's eyes, "You both are. I love you. I do. Why can't I do both? I give you both 100% of my attention when I'm here, I give you most of it when I'm not here, too. But I can't just let them down."

"I know you want to make everything work. I understand. But Aaron, you can't do everything," Haley said. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Daddy…Mommy," A quiet voice whispered from the back. It was their son 4 year old son, Jack, "Why are you yelling? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," Hotch said quickly, before Haley could say anything. He put his arm around his wife, and held his son's hand. He would do whatever it takes to keep them together.

**2. _Terrible Things_**_- _**Mayday Parade**

I stared out the window. I looked out at the bleak, miserable sky. Rain stained the window like tears had stained my face. All I could think about was my wife. The one I had loved. More than life. The one that I had lost.

I looked across the room to my 9 year old son, Henry, who was asleep on the couch. I would tell him how I met his mother. I would tell him about how we fell in love. I would talk about how I made her smile and how she made my heart race. She was the most beautiful woman I had known.

I would also warn him. Warn him how falling in love is scary because when you open yourself up like that, you can get hurt.

I got hurt.

Jennifer, she told me one night, she was dying. She only had weeks to leave. That night, she was free. She could leave the earth if she had to, because she had told me that she would always love me.

But for me, that night, I died. She was set free, and really, I was the one that died.

I would protect my son from whatever harm came his way, but like no one could protect me from this, I couldn't protect him from something like that.

But I would try, hell, I had to.

**3. Emily/ Morgan**

**_Contagious - _Avril Lavigne**

She watched him from her desk. She sat, slowly running her fingers through her hair. _God_, she thought, _He's gorgeous. _She watched him flash one of his beautiful smiles when he stood around the coffee machine, laughing at a joke told by one of the interns. He was great with people.

She found herself smiling when saw him smile and laugh.

She shook her head a smiled. She would get him one day. It would happen. She just had to wait for the right moment. The right time.

But it would happen. And when it did, it would be perfect.

It would.

**4. JJ/ Henry**

**_If I Could Be- _Hello Hollywood**

"Momma?" The small child asked, tugging on his mother's skirt.

"Yeah sweetie?" His mother asked him. She bent down and picked him up, kissing his soft blonde hair.

"You won't go away any where would you?" He asked sweetly.

"What do you mean, baby?" His mother asked, obfuscated by his question.

"You go on the big air plane at your work. You go far far away with Uncle Hotch and the rest of em, and I was just wondering'…you'll always come back to me and daddy right?" He asked. She had never heard her 5 year old son, who was usually quiet, say so much.

"Honey. I will never leave you. I will _always_ come back. You don't have to worry about that. I will always come back to you and daddy. I love you, Henry," She said softly.

**5. Emily/ JJ**

**_Use Somebody- _Laura Jansen**

JJ leaned against Emily's desk. She poked her arm.

"Hm?" Emily asked, barely looking up.

"What's wrong with you, Em?" JJ asked softly. Emily had been so quiet and sad recently.

"Nothing…" Emily replied, her voice trailing away.

"Emily," JJ said seriously, suddenly standing and kneeling so she was eye to eye with Emily.

"I wish sometimes I could have had a normal life. Fallen in love because I wanted to…not because it was my job. Started a family of my own. Lived in a nice culdasac, I love those," Emily explained, getting wistful of the life she dreamed of.

"You can do that all now, Em," JJ said softly.

"Yeah?" Emily said.

"Yeah…" JJ said quietly. Emily slowly dazed off into a dream world again thinking that it was possible.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

**6. Garcia/ Kevin**

**_Somewhere Only We Know- _Keane**

**"**I can take you away from all of this, you know…" A voice said from behind the quirky technical analyst. She spun in her chair around to face the geeky, but handsome tech analyst on the second floor, her boyfriend, Kevin Lynch.

Murders, bloody picture, evil filled the computer screen she had just turned away from.

"I know…" She whispered quietly, with a small smile on her face, "I know you can. And I would go in a heart beat," She said nodding.

"You would?" He asked hopefully.

"I would," She paused, "But I can't. I can't leave. This is my home. They are my family. This is my job," She said shaking her head.

"Oh," Kevin said frowning, with a sigh.

"But that doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean I don't want you. That I don't love you. It doesn't," Garcia said standing.

"Why is that?" He asked. And then she kissed him.

"That's why," She said with a smile.

**7. Reid/ Emily**

**_Bang the Doldrums-_**_Fall Out Boy_

"Please, Spencer. Don't be mad," I said, trying to reason with the young genius.

"Emily. How can I not be at you all? I was lied to. I couldn't see your body. I couldn't say goodbye." He hissed angrily.

"I don't know Spencer. I don't know how you can not be mad. All I'm asking is that you aren't mad at Hotch and JJ. You have a right to be mad, but not at them. If you're going to be mad," she paused with a sigh and then continued, "Be mad at me."

He must have seen me tremble when I made the request because then, he reached his hand out across the table and held mine.

"I don't want to be mad…but it's hard not to be. I need time," He said and with that he got up and left. Her best friend was no longer best friends. Emily sighed in frustration.

**8. Hotch/ Emily**

**_My Stupid Mouth- _John Mayer**

Since when had I become the family therapist? Here I was, just back from getting 'killed', and now I was helping everyone else with their problems. It was ironic that I was the one giving advice, because I never took anyone's advice, but never-the-less, here I was.

"So…what exactly did you say?" I asked, as I watched the usually put together unit chief. Hotch was describing a date gone wrong, except he didn't know what had gone wrong.

"I told her that my grandmother, a wonderful woman, who I loved very much, had a necklace that looked just like the one she was wearing," He explained sheepishly.

I shook my head.

"Hotch, you basically told her that she dresses like an old lady," I said chuckling.

"Maybe I just shouldn't talk when I go on dates," He offered, laughing as well.

"Maybe you shouldn't," I said smiling.

"Thanks for the advice," Hotch joked.

"Well, for now, you can talk to me," I said grinning. Then I realized what I had just suggested. I need to take some of my own advice and not talk sometimes.

**9. Rossi/ Emily**

**_Love You More- _Racoon**

"So, what was Paris like?" The old man asked, smiling. He adjusted the way he was sitting in his chair, as if he was expecting some big story. Unfortunately, I hated to this one.

"You look the same…you guys haven't changed too much," I said slowly.

"You don't. You look different," He said.

"How so?" I wondered.

"Well, your hair. It's obviously different," He offered.

"How else?" I asked.

"You lost some weight…I'll have to fix that. Lots of pasta can fix that. And, well, you're even prettier than before," He joked, then added seriously. "…but your eyes. That's what's especially different. There's a sort of sadness…that we can fix too," He said nodding.

I gave a half hearted smile.

"I've been gone too long," I admitted, "Everyday I missed you all more and more…and now I'm back and every day I'll love you more…" I said shakily.

**10. Morgan/ Hotch (Yup, it's m/h slash. I have NEVER written it like that before though, so bear with me…I guess it'll be humorous, though…well, here goes nothing!)**

**_When I Grow Up- _Mayday Parade**

I eyed the people in the club we were in. After a long week of hard work, unwinding at a bar, taking a hot girl home, that's what I had in mind. That's not what happened.

Emily flashed a smile at me while she walked over to the bar. That's what I was aiming for, but I guess there were other plans set for me. I began to walk towards her. She was wearing a short, tight dress, and she had her hair down in waves. She was beautiful.

But before I could get there, someone else stepped in.

"Hey," he said. His hot breath on my neck, drove me nuts.

"Let's get out of here," I said. We left, and as we walked out, I saw Emily turn around expecting me to be there. But I wasn't. I had walked off with Aaron Hotchner. What would happen from here? I had no idea. All I knew was that it was going to be good. Really good.

**Hope you liked them! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: once again, no clue what happened with the formatting but here it is, reformatted... ok enjoy:)

**Music Shuffle 2**

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

**a/n: Here's round two of it! This was a lot of fun. Picking the pairings first before putting shuffle on was tough, because it forced me into some awkward situations (see number 10 from my first chapter if you need an example), but I'm gonna try it again anyways!**

**Just another reminder, the pairings aren't always romantic, they could be friendships, or family members.**

**k enjoy and review!**

**Pairings:**

**1. **Emily/ JJ** 2. **Emily/ Garcia** 3. **JJ/ Garcia **4.** JJ/ Haley** 5. **Hotch/ Emily** 6. **Hotch/ JJ** 7.** Hotch/ Garcia **8. **Morgan/ Emily** 9.** Morgan/ Garcia** 10. **Morgan/ JJ

**1. Emily/ JJ**

**_Glitter in the Air- _Pink**

I smiled, looking at the beautiful woman who was snuggled on my couch with me. She had porcelain skin, bright blue eyes, and gorgeous straight blonde hair, which framed her face nicely. Her petite body was curled up next to me.

I kissed her forehead and I saw her smile.

"I knew you weren't asleep," I whispered with a small laugh. She giggled.

"Something wonderful woke me up," She whispered back. She sat up and adjusted herself so that she was facing me. She took my hand and held it tightly. I pulled the blanket so it covered my feet.

I used my free hand to wipe away tear that had suddenly fallen from her cheek, as we stared at each other in silence.

"What's wrong, JJ?" I asked her softly.

She shook her head, "Nothing, Em. I just love you."

**2. Emily/ Garcia**

**_Coming Home- _Diddy Dirty Money**

"She's alive?" The quirky tech analyst asked, with a quiver in her voice. Her eyes, adorned with colored contacts to match her funky outfit, welled with tears.

"Yeah… I am," A voice said from behind her. It was Emily, back from the dead. She looked thinner, paler, but it was the same Emily Prentiss that had been pronounced dead.

"I was at your funeral." It was almost like an accusation.

"Penelope," Emily tried. Her eyes too were lined with tears.

"Derek. He watched you…he watched you die," Penelope said.

"I didn't die," Emily said. Obviously.

"I…I…" Penelope didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she could breathe.

"Please…forgive me," Emily begged. She needed at least one person to forgive her. She needed it to survive.

**3. JJ/Garcia**

**_1,2,3,4- _Plain White Tees**

"How's the State Department?" Penelope asked. She ticked baby Henry, who was lying on the couch between the two women.

"It's not the BAU," JJ said shrugging.

"Better?" Penelope asked, playing with the baby's fingers.

"No. Of course not," JJ said shaking her head, "Just different."

"We all miss you," Penelope said. She put her purple sweater back on. It had suddenly gotten cold.

JJ picked up Henry and wrapped him in her arms.

"I miss you all, too," JJ said with a smile.

"We need to get together more," Penelope said returning the smile.

"I agree. I love you, Pen," JJ said, hugging her best friend.

"I love you, too, Jayje," Hugging her back.

**4. JJ/ Haley**

**_Beautiful Disaster- _Jon McLaughlin**

"Hello, Agent Jareau," JJ answered her cell phone.

"Agent Jareau, this is Haley…Hotchner," The woman on the other end answer. It sounded as if she was crying.

"Mrs. Hotchner…uhm, what can I do for you?" JJ asked. This was a strange call.

There was a sarcastic laugh, a laugh that said 'you can't do anything for me.' "Is…Aaron with you?" She asked.

"No, I'm not with him right now. Did you try his cell phone?" JJ asked.

"Yes. He didn't answer…could you tell him I called?" Haley asked.

"Of course, oh, wait, there he is, one moment please," JJ asked, she muted the phone.

"Hotch, Haley's on the phone, she needs to talk to you," JJ asked.

"I'm going into a meeting," He said frustratedly. That was a lie. He wasn't.

"Actually, he's going into a meeting, but I'll have him call you when he can," JJ said, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you anyway. Goodbye," Haley said hanging up sadly. JJ put down her phone and wondered what was going on between her boss and his wife, and why she had to be in the middle of it all?

**5. Hotch/ Emily**

**_The Story- _Brandi Carlile**

"Did you, uh, did you really play online scrabble with JJ when you were away?" Hotch asked quietly, as he and the other agent sat down in the back of the jet. They were flying back from a case and hadn't had a chance to really talk since Emily had returned.

Emily laughed and shook her head, "No… I didn't."

"So…what did you do?" Hotch asked quietly. Emily looked around solemnly at the rest of the jet. Reid and Rossi were playing chess, Morgan was blasting music in his headphones, and JJ had fallen asleep.

"A lot…a lot of lying…and hiding…and I met some really nice people. And some really, uh, not nice people. I spent a lot of time alone thinking of all of you, and what life was like before I knew you all," Emily explained.

"And?" Hotch asked.

"And what?" Emily asked.

"What was life like before?" He asked.

"Not as good," Emily said shrugging with a small smile.

**6. Hotch/JJ (connects to #4- Beautiful Disaster)**

**_Hot n Cold- _Katy Perry**

"Hotch," JJ said frustratedly, bursting through his door.

"Uhm?" Hotch asked as JJ closed the door, "Sit down?" He asked. What was going on?

"No. I'll stand. Why would you put me in that position?" JJ asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, oblivious to her anger.

"Are you kidding me? I had to lie to your wife. You weren't going to a meeting. That was a bunch of bull. But I had to tell your wife that. Why would you put me in the middle of this argument you're having with _your_ wife? She's not mine!" JJ exclaimed.

"I'm…" He didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry, JJ, I didn't mean to…It was a reaction, I guess," She said shrugging.

"You..guess?" JJ asked, still angry.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that situation!" He apologized again. Then JJ softened.

"Alright…" JJ allowed, and the she left his office. She quickly stormed back in, "That better not happen again. It's bad for my mental health!" She joked.

"It won't," He promised. She flashed a smile and then left again. He sighed. This was his life.

**7. Hotch/ Garcia**

**_Teenagers- _My Chemical Romance**

"What are you doing here so early?" Hotch asked, walking into the tech analyst's new office.

"Decorating," She said shrugging. She had just gotten a new, bigger office, with swanky computers.

"When was this taken?" Hotch asked, picking up a picture frame. A younger, Garcia, was in the picture, with a man and a woman.

"I was fifteen," She said shrugging, "That's my mom…and my dad., The were hippies…I think the idea of wanting to go into law force terrified them," Garcia said laughing.

"You wanted to go into law enforcement?" Hotch asked surprised.

"I was a strange kid, Hotch," Garcia said shrugging.

"I was a nerd…I collected coins," Hotch admitted.

"I believe it," Garcia said laughing.

"Well, I 'll leave you to your decorating," He said and smiled. Then he left her to her crazy decorations.

**8. Morgan/ Emily**

**_Words I Couldn't Say- _Rascal Flats**

"I heard everything you said to me, you know," Emily whispered. Derek and she were trying to a crime scene, and were stuck in traffic.

"What?" Derek asked, looking at her. They hadn't said anything to each other since they got in the car. They hadn't said much of anything to each other since Emily had come back from the dead.

"When you were with me in the shed. I blocked everything else out, and only listened to you," Emily said quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked.

"Because…I'm…it's complicated. Why do you keep ignoring what I'm saying?" Emily asked.

"Because…I wanted to say so much more. But I couldn't. All my thoughts were jumbled and I didn't know what else to say. And after…I thought of so many other things I should have said… and damn, Emily, it was awful…" Derek said shaking his head. They were completely stopped in traffic. She kissed his cheek.

"It's ok…you can tell me them all now if you want. Because I'm back and I'm not leaving again," She said.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promised," She said, holding out a pinky. He took it with his.

"Ok…I believe you," He said smiling.

"Good," She smiled back. Everything would be okay.

**9. Morgan/ Garcia**

**_Best Beating Heart- _Sing It Loud**

"God," She whispered, "Why are you so damn amazing?"

"Mama, tell me something I don't know," Derek laughed, brushing 'dirt' off his shoulder.

"And now you're just full of it," Penelope laughed.

"I know, I know, it can't be helped," He said, shrugging, with a smile.

'"But seriously, you're amazing. You're a really good guy…you save people's lives every day…how did I get so lucky as to know a guy like you?" Penelope said with a smile.

"You're just as amazing…You can see the good in people even when everyone else can't. I think that's phenomenal, Penelope. And…also…I love you. Which is pretty amazing, if you think about it," Derek said smiling.

"There you go, being all sweet and then you get so full of yourself!" Garcia exclaimed.

"I love you, princess," Derek said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, too, Derek SexyPants Morgan," Penelope said grinning.

**10. Morgan/ JJ**

**_Lips of an Angel- _Hinder**

"JJ…" Derek whispered into the phone.

"I need you," She whispered back. There were tears in her eyes and he could hear it in her voice.

"Wait…are you?" She began, after she heard the pause.

"I'm…with someone…" He admitted.

"Oh, well I guess-" She began.

"No, no…don't hang up. I…I miss you," He confessed.

"I miss you, too," She said, a quiver in her voice.

"I've been thinking of you. I want you…" He said.

"I want you, too. I… me and Will, it's not working," She said.

"Are you two fighting?" He asked.

"Yeah…what if she hears you and me talking…won't she be mad?" JJ asked quietly.

"She's asleep. She doesn't know," He said.

"I think of you all the time…I guess we haven't really moved on, have we?" JJ asked.

"I guess not…I want to see you soon," Derek responded.

"But…you have-" He cut her off.

"You're the only one for me, Jennifer," He whispered, "I have to go, but we'll see each other soon," He promised, "I love you." And he hung up.


End file.
